The Encounter
by Dal-Val
Summary: Another story of Val's adventures, he meets someone who he wished he never met  this summary sucks   rated T for language and stuff


**Yay! my second fan-fiction! i haven't really described much of Val's appearance so im gonna do that in this other one shot of him..question, is it a one shot if there are repetitive stories of the same character,just not the same plot?...any way here's my second story of val**

**The Encounter**

_**If you were a guard of a evil group or something, and take a good look at val,and if val had a mustache that connects with his beard and a hoodie that covers most of his face,you would confuse him to a frail old man and might even allow him access to places you wouldn't let a heavy armored warrior go,then val would just turn you to a sheep and carry on with his quest.**_

_**Val had white hair,just like his father,of course, he never new is father for long probably around his age of 3 or 4 then the loss of his mother at the age of 15 but that's for a different story, val had white facial hair as well,and if they aren't manicured they could look like an old mans dieing hair. his muscular body is hidden under his enchanted robes, hes not super beefy like those death knights and warriors, he is basically a fit, lean, flexible person ready for action.**_

_**Val got off his Training robes and just finished his last quest at Goldshire, he reported in to Marshal Dughan**_

"hmm" Dungham looks at a list of unknown sayings while val waits patiently "hmm"

val coughs "HUH? WHA?" Grunted the marshal "oh, um, sorry, where you looking up something for me?" said val.

"WHA? Naw i was just reading a letter from my wife what is it?" Val was pretty pissed he reported his quest to Dugham and he wasn't listening to him _what a asshole.._

Val Told Marshal Dughan of Malakai and Rolf's deaths, and that the Murlocs in eastern Elwynn cannot be contained by our current troop presence.

"Hmm, this news is troubling. Already our defenses are stretched thin, and losing Rolf and Malakai to those murlocs put us in an even worse position. If things don't improve, there will be fighting in Goldshire by the week's end!,"

_not my problem (italics are val's thoughts)_

"I thinned their ranks a bit" said val

"you may have bought us time,mage, i'll contact king Varian and request for more troops" Dugham looks back at his letter

"so what now?"

"HUH?"

_is this guy serious?_

"where will i go now?"

"hmm, nothing much to do up here, im gonna send you down to westbrook garrison, that is unless you want a perminent station here with me"

_Oh God No _"no thanks"

"oh well ok, head south from this road *points at the right road* until u see the garrison the report in for quests"

"ok, thank you sir" _Jackass.._

_**Val went to the lions pride inn bought some supplies, Had a drink , and said his goodbyes he soon took the long(ish) walk down the road he have nevered decided to walk much before.**_

***Half way to westbrook garrison***

Val was walking we then he heard a noise from the bushes, he stopped walking slowly reaching for is staff. scared out of his mind he look at the corner of his eye and spotted a figure from the bushes behind him not but a few feet away

Suddenly the figure realizes it was spot and jumped from the bushes, val quickly turned only to be pinned by the enemy. it was a troll, a scary looking one, he had many tattoos and war scars that you couldn't tell between them (some of the tattoos look like war scars XD) he had leather armor and was holding a dagger with suspicious ooze dripping from it by Val's neck.

Val was kinda certain he soiled himself, finally the troll spoke "ahh, wha dis be? a straggler?" Val couldnt talk he was too scared and fightented to say anything the troll gave a evil laugh "heh heh heh, don cha be frettin mon, i promise dis won hurt...for long" the troll raised his dagger and Val's had a little flashback:

back at Dalaran he would always see trolls and many of the alliance and horde races, his mother would always tell him never to look or speak to any of the trolls he always wondered why, Val had a feeling he finally knows why

the troll thrusted his dagger to Val's chest but before the dagger would end his life, another figure came running in and shoved the troll off of Val. The figure was human and had plate armor the man in that armor yelled "BACK YOU MONSTER"

_Oh great a 'hero'_

"DIE YOU FOUL BEAST!" the man in armor screamed as slices the Trolls head off like it was nothing and raises his decapitated head in the air and roared in glory, to kids this might be the most awesomest thing and it would make you wanna be a big buff guy and be a hero like him. well to val this was just another weirdo who happens to have the best armor and is just a self centered asshole who helps people who don't really needed help (even though val really needed help), still he was thankful for the man and walked up and spoke with him

"jeez thank god you came_** (**_**yes im making them say GOD because LIGHT seems to corny for me, i mean what do you think sounds less corny "OH MY GOD!" or "OH MY LIGHT!" see? moving on) **that troll was gonna slaughter me thanks for the help"

"don't worry citizen! you are safe!"

_is this guy for real?_

"yeah...um thanks well im off now"

"were are you headed? i shall accompany you until you reach your destination!"

_really? does this guy need to add an exclamation mark at the end of every sentence?_

"um no thanks i think i'll be fine on my own"

"NONCENCE! I shall follow you until the end of your Voyage!"

_this guy is pissing me off, who would want him in this damn fiction?_

"no...really i dont need your help, im headed to westbrook just less then a kilometer down this road"

"Ah so you do need help! very well! I shall Wait until you are ready to make your leave to westbrook and i shall follow you there!"

_how many "shalls" does this guy need to say?_

"argh! fine! but dont follow me afterwards"

"Very well! I SHA-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE GODAMN 'SHALLS'!"

_**so after Val dusted himself off (and a quick run to the bushes to change his pants) he walked on as the heroic brave Warrior protects him through the long journey of less then a kilometer!**_

"Ah there's the westbrook garrison!"

_thank god_

"ah well i guess this is were we part, thanks for the help, blah blah blah" _get the hell outa here_

"ahh it is true that ALL journeys have a end! I SHALL take my leave! Perhaps We may CROSS PATHS once agian one day!"

_Fat chance_

"yeah...sure...thanks"

_**the armored man took his leave and instantly summoned a drake to fly back to goldshire in mere minutes,**__ he could've done that THIS WHOLE TIME! __**Val never really got to know the brave hero's name **__it's cuz i didnt care __**but as the drake the hero was riding fades away val kinda new they will meet again **__its gonna suck, big time __**val walks in the westbrook garrison and finds a officer to which he can report to**_

"uh..excuse me? im here to report from Goldshire"

the officer was reading something of unknown sayings, val coughs

"HUH?"

"OH WHAT THE FU-"

**the end**

**- so there you go! yeah i know its been awhile but im gonna keep writing about Val and his adventures! i got a little sweary in this one cause i wanted to show more of vals personality, well now you kinda know. i wanted to ask if anyone reveiws can they leave their own WoW character if they want him (it has to be male (no females yet) (no homo)) in the stories, it has to be alliance i dont mind what race, plus im think of ideas for writing a invader zim/spyro fic, i havent really seen alot of that seeing them both together well im off PEACE!**


End file.
